Natsu meets the Avengers
by Macaronic
Summary: When the Avengers find a 17 year old boy with pink hair in a crater in the middle of the battlefield, they don't know what to think, but you know what they say, Fairy tail causes trouble wherever they go.
1. The boy with the muffler

**Hey guys its me, mack-attack, back with some more sucky stories that I wrote because I have nothing else to do with my life.**

The remaining avengers watched as Tony carried the nuke up to the portal with wide eyes. Tony disappeared from their sight and as they saw the nuke explode they nearly danced with joy as they saw the chitari fall around them, but they held back and waited for Tony to cross back through the portal. "Were out of time, I need to close it", said Romanoff, Loki's staff poised at the Tessarect. "Give him a little more time", Rogers said. And sure enough Tony fell back through. But he wasn't slowing down.

As they moved in to intercept him, unknown to them, another portal opened next to the closing portal, and a young boy with salmon hair fell out**(A/N: guess who?)**. The Hulk caught Tony and carefully lowered him to the ground. The Avengers feared the worst, until the Hulk roared in Tony's face and he sputtered as he woke up." Please tell me no one kissed me," and all the Avengers chuckled and Steve helped Tony to his feet." Hey you guys want to go for schwarma? I hear there's a really good place around here."

A loud crash sounded right across the street. " AW COME ON! NOW WHAT IS IT?!" Shouted Tony, nearly ripping his hair out in frustration. They slowly walked to the crater, wary of any danger. Natasha peered inside and her breath hitched in her throat, inside was a boy around the age of 17 with salmon pink hair, and he was drenched in blood and covered in bruises. She quickly slid down to help him. "Hey", she said as she tried to shake him awake, but it was obvious he was down for the count. The others slowly made their ways towards her as well, trying to get a glimpse of the boy, but Natasha's motherly instincts would not let them near him. " We need to get him to the med-bay", she said as she pulled him into her lap and brushed some of his hair out of his face.**(A/N:sorry for any OOCness)**

"They wont get here fast enough", said Tony. "Then look around for something we can fix him up with so he wont be dead by the time they get here", snapped Natasha. Steve, being the gentleman he is, ran into a nearby building and got a first aid kit while Clint contacted S.H.I.E.D. "Fury we need medical staff here stat, There's a young man here who is in critical condition." "… we're sorry, the number your trying to contact is unavailable, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp." Clint threw the phone against the wall, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN' KIDDIN' ME!"

**SOooooooooooooo yeah, I hope that you guys(and gals ) enjoyed the first chapter, sorry for my sucky grammar, if anyone knows any good stories about this crossover PM me or leave a review about it. Thanks, Mack- attack out.**


	2. The woman with scarlet hair

**Mack attack-** **Hey guys, thanks for leaving me reviews. I feel loved! * strikes an anime pose* anyways Natsu, want to do the honors?**

**Natsu- No thanks **

**Mack attack- Do it or I swear I will put you on a train and leave you there**

**Natsu- but there's no train…**

**Mack attack- DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORESS POWERS!**

**Natsu- Okay, jeez. This chick does not own me or any of the others from fairy tail, out any of the Avengers/Loki.**

**Mack attack- anyways, enjoy the new chappy**

After trying to contact shield for a very, very, VERY long time, they gave up and took the boy to Stark tower (or rather what was left of it) and fixed him up some more. After they fixed him they sat down in the couch on the living room to wind down a bit. "-and now back to you about the freak snow incidents in Burgess", click* " THERE IS AN ARMORED WOMAN WITH RED HAIR RAIDING A TRAIN STATION! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LI-" * click * "Well doesn't look like anything good is on," sighs Tony, leaning back in his chair.

A loud clanking noise can be heard behind them as Bruce sweat drops " I think our guest is awake." Then everything went straight to hell, literally. The room seemed to instantly heat up, followed by a window shattering. Dust from the debris kicked up, making the visibility neat zero. When the smoke cleared, all of the Avengers found swords pointed at their faces. " I'm going to ask you this once. Where is our comrade." The Avengers looked over to find an armor clad woman standing next to the broken window with a shirtless man at her side and on top of that there was a **flying blue cat**floating above them. " You wouldn't happen to be that woman from the train station, would you?" Tony just had to crack a joke didn't he?

The swords got closer. " Where. Is. He?" The woman ground out. "Does he happen to have pink hair?" asked Steve. "Yes," She kept up her stern appearance. "We found him earlier and patched him up. He's sleeping right now." This seemed to make her calm down. She lowered the swords. The room was still heating up. "Which room is he in? If we don't get to him soon, his powers may go berserk and that won't end well for either of us.

Natasha escorted the woman and her companions to the med-bay. " So what are your names?" The woman seemed to pause for a moment. "My name is Erza Scarlet, and my companions are Gray Fullbuster and Happy. She said pointing to each in turn. " My name is Natasha Romanoff." They came to a stop outside a white door with "med-bay" written across it on a silver plate, Natasha extended her hand for Erza to shake. They gave a quick friendly handshake, then walked right in.

"Natsu!" cheered the cat as he ran to the bed and hopped up getting up to the boys face. **'the cat talks. Of course the cat talks.' **The boy seemed a bit pale as drops of sweat ran down his face. "Leave it to the hothead to go and get himself sick," Gray scoffed, with a slight caring undertone. He walked over to the bed and held out his hand as his ice magic swirled around and then slowly placed his hand on Natsu's forehead. Natsu sighed as he subconsciously curled towards the hand. Natasha would deny it later but she mentally cooed at how cute they were. Even Erza seemed happy at the sight. " I do love seeing you too get along." Gray turned around to scowl at her. " The only time he's easy to get along with is when he's awake." They all seemed to chuckle at that.

"…I am….the great demon king….Dragneel….." Natsu was sleep talking. "What the hell is he talking about now?!" Gray seemed slightly exasperated. " Who knows what goes on in that head of his," sighed Erza, a smile gracing her face. Knock Knock Knock. " Come in," said Natasha. Thor walked in, " HOW IS THE PINK HAIRED BOY?!" Boomed Thor. "THOR! Watch your freakin' volume," said Clint, pushing past Tor into the room. All of a sudden Natsu shot up in the bed, scaring everyone in the room"IT' S NOT PINK, IT'S SALMON" and just like that he fell back down and continued sleeping, leaving everyone staring. "…. I'm seriously starting to think he does this on purpose," Sighed Gray. Tony suddenly appeared in the door way " Hey, The pizza is here, I got extra fish on it this time." Happy suddenly sprang up. "DID SOMEONE SAY FISH?!" He leaped out of the bed, ran past Tony, and made a bee-line to the kitchen." I think he likes fish," Clint sighed and they followed the small blue cat out.

They all went to the kitchen, only to find Happy had already dug into the pizza and was munching on a big piece with a dreamy look on his face. Steve was just kind of looking at the cat like he didn't know what to do with him. After everyone got their pieces they all went to the movie room and sat down on the couch. "So what should we watch?" asked Tony. Everyone sat in an akaward silence trying to think of a good movie. "Well I guess it's up to you guys cause we don't know what movies you guys have in this dimension." Said Erza."….This dimension? Screw it I've heard crazier." Tony sighed. "How about that Harry Potter series you were telling me about?" Asked Steve. "YES! LET US WATCH POTTER OF HARRY!"

"THOR, WATCH YOUR VOLUME!" "Okay Clint calm down." Natasha pulled Clint back down into his seat. "You remind me of out guild back home," said Erza looking at the group fondly. "Guild?" "A guild is like a family. We are mages of Fairy Tail." Gray joined in. "Is that what those marks are?" inquired Bruce. "Yes," these are the marks of our Guild." Footsteps in the hallway made everyone stop talking.

" Are you guys having fun without me?" asked Natsu stepping into the room smiling. "NATSU! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Happy flew over to Natsu and latched onto him. "Hey hothead." "What did you just call me, droopy eyes?!" Natsu crossed the room before anyone realized he had moved and was up in gray's face. "I called you hothead, got a problem with it slanty eyes?!" "Damn straight I do ice princess!" Erza suddenly appeared in between the two and hit both of the on the head. "Erza we didn't see you there!" said Gray with false joy while pretending to be friends with Natsu. "SCARY!" All the Avengers thought. "Good to see you too being so nice to each other." As soon as she turned her back the two were glaring at each other again. " Sooooooooo," Clint drawled "are we watching the movie or not?"

**(A/N: Im too tired to write out the whole movie thing so Im just going to time skip to afterwards)**

After watching the movie, they somehow got into an argument about which houses they'd be in. "I'd be a Slytherin," boasted Tony, pointing at himself. "What would I be?" asked Steve shyly, pointing at himself. "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone shouted at him as soon as the words left his mouth. " Bruce is definatly a Ravenclaw," said Natasha and everyone nodded in agreement. "Thor's a Hufflepuff," said Gray, even though he didn't know these people very long, he found he was very comfortable with them, and he was sure the others felt the same. " Gray would be a Ravenclaw," said Erza. Gray ran over to Bruce to embrace his house brother.

" Brother!" They both shouted and hugged each other anime style. " Natasha is a Slytherin cause she's cunning," said Clint. "And you're a Slytherin too," she shot back

"Erza is a hufflepuff," said Natsu. Everyone looked at him as if he just said he worshipped Lord Voldemort. "What? She may be scary, but deep down she's just a big fluff ball." Everyone seemed to go with it. "Happy too," added Tony. Everyone turned to stare at Natsu. " Natsu's a Slytherin," said Gray at the same time that Erza and Natasha said he was a hufflepuff, and after much fighting Gray reluctantly agreed Natsu was a hufflepuff.

They all fell asleep on the couch leaning on each other, and that's how Fury found them the next morning when he decided to pay the Avengers an unexpected visit.

** That's all for now folks. I really hoped you guys liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it and I'll try to post one again real soon. Mack attack out.**


	3. 10 POINTS!

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner but I had to go to summer camp and actually do shit with my life. Anyways for those who left me reviews, I just want to say thank you all and you guys are why I'm posting a new chapter (I snuck out of family movie night :D ) and for those who didn't post a review, I still love you just not as much as them. I got a few questions in the reviews such as what pairings are going to be in this story. Sorry guys but no pairings, Natsu, Gray, &amp; Erza have a sibling-like relationship and they are all going to have Natasha as their adopted mom. Another person asked me if I was going to put Scarlet witch in the story, I'm sorry but I don't really know much about her, so I don't feel like I can write stories with her just yet, but I might read about her a bit and then put her in the story. **

**Mack- Natsu, do the copyright thing**

**Natsu- but I did it last chapter, Make Gray do it!**

**Mack-* pulls out taser* Do it**

**Natsu- Fine, I'll do it. * exasperated sigh* Mack doesn't own me or any other fairy tail/ Marvel characters that appear in this story.**

" WHAT THE HELL IS GONG ON IN HERE?!" All the Avengers woke up with a start along with Gray and Erza. Natsu and Happy were still asleep cause they slept like the dead. "Well we were sleeping" Tony was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Now's not the time to be a smart-ass Stark, I meant who are those people and what are they doing here?!" Fury was shouting by the end of the sentence. " They're some friends that are visiting from out of town."Natsu rolled over on the couch holding Happy like he was a stuffed animal, muttering in his sleep. The director glanced in his direction briefly before looking back to Tony.

"So why are you here?" Tony stepped up towards the bar he had in his house. "Care for a drink?" everyone took on disgusted faces at that, seriously who drank alcohol at 8:30 in the morning. "Pass," He walked over to Gray and Erza. "Where are you two from?" His eye narrowed a bit "We are from," she hesitated for a moment glancing over to a map Tony had hung on his wall and quickly selecting a place, "Japan." If Fury saw her glance at the map, he didn't say anything. All of a sudden something small and blue crashed into Fury at top speed, causing him to temporarily to loose his balance and fall flat on his butt. "10 POINTS," Shouted Natsu from the couch before falling back over and continued sleeping. "…..Level…up…."Happy snored in his sleep.

As Fury lay passed out on the ground Tony erupted into a fit of giggles. "THE director Fury just got pwned by a kid and a blue cat." Footsteps echoed in the hallway, making everyone glance towards it. Tony groaned when he saw who it was. "Great, not this wacko again." The golden horns reflected the sunlight. "Oh yes man of iron, it is I! The great and powerful Trixie!" Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy. "Why does no one ever get my joke?" Thor looked extremely shaken. "Brother, I thought we promised to never talk of that pink haired beast and her realm ever again." Loki seemed to pause for a second. "Yes that "party cannon" of hers was quite scary." An arrow suddenly flew and landed in the wall next to Loki's head.

" Go back to your cell and stay there," If looks could kill, Loki would be 6 feet under by now. Loki tsked as he stepped towards the group " Just when I was starting to have quality time with my brother." Silver and Blonde met in front of his body in less than a second. " Let me leave the tower and she lives." A young girl was slumped in front of him as he held her by the hair with his dagger pressed at her throat. "Lucy," Erza whispered.

No one moved, no one breathed. All eyes were on Lucy and the dagger pressed towards her throat as red slowly welled up. Bruce was on the verge of hulking out and all the other Avengers looked like they too would hulk out any second. " There's no way around it, you have to let me-!" A foot suddenly connected with Loki's face, sending him flying into the bar. "Seriously dude?! I just got that fixed!" They looked back over to see who dealt the bastard the kick when they found Natsu swaying on his feet with his eyes closed. "Take that….ZZZzzzzzz….. stupid train…ZZZZzzz," He fell back down to the floor and resumed snoring. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN' KIDDIN' ME! HOW THE HELL IS HE STILL ASLEEP?!" Gray felt like slapping the pink haired idiot.

"WHO DARE'S TO OPPOSE ME?!" Damn Loki was pissed now. "Well 1. Everyone in this room and 2. Both you AND Fury both got taken down by the same kid while he was still asleep. LAME!" Loki looked just about ready to maul something to death. Erza walked up to Loki and bitch-slapped him out of the blue. "Filthy mud-blood" she seethed. The Avengers ooh-ed from behind her "What?" Just kind of looked confused now. "Dude, that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Erza looked back to glare at Tony. "Give me the sorting hat." Loki paled "Oh Odin, it's probably some form of mid-guardian torture." He thought to himself as Tony carried a small blue lump to Erza.

She plucked it out of his hands and placed it on his head. Loki's face was screwed up so tight, you'd think that he thought that his head was going to explode or something. "ZZZzzzzz…..Slytherin…zzzzz" Loki was back to being confused. "huh?" "Aw hell nawz, there's no way in hell I'm going to be in the same house as him," Clint was giving him "the look" again. "Imma rape your soul," he said. Loki just looked at him and said with a completely straight face, "what have you been smoking?" Clint giggled and replied. "skittles." "CLINT! WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU SKITTLES?! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HANDLE SUGAR!" Clint replied with more giggles "Jack Frost."

Jack was hovering out the window, staff in hand, giggling to himself. " I knew skittles and Clint were a good combo."

**Dammit this chapter was a bitch to write, anyways please review, *****gives puppy dog eyes***** I love you forever if you do**


	4. The Strawberry Cake

**Holy shit. To sum up the lack of updating in two words; High School. To those of you not in high school yet, its not hard, just a lot of work. I really appreciate you guys leaving reviews, which is what mainly why I decided to update . Anyways, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner and now its time to read the next chapter of NATSU MEETS THE AVENGERS!**

**Mack- Gray do the thing**

**Natsu- YESSS! IT'S NOT ME THIS TIME!**

**Mack- Changed my mind, Natsu do it.**

**Natsu- Dammit**

**Mack- Do it *****hisses ***

**Natsu- SHE DOESN'T OWN US FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!**

**Mack- 3****rd**** time.**

**Natsu- What?**

**Mack- This is the third time I've made you open the chapter.**

**Natsu- GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

After getting Clint to calm down (after many outraged cries of" FUCKING WINTER!") The Avengers had stuck Loki in the living room with the responsibility of watching the boy named ' Natsu'.

Loki shifted uncomfortably on the couch, or rather, he tried to. What the hell was a Slytherin anyways? He glanced over to Man of Fury who was still knocked out on the floor, then to the pink-haired boy sprawled out on his lap. He still had no fucking idea what was going on. Loki's face scrunched up in disgust as he noticed that the boy was drooling on him. He tried shifting again. Not happening. He sighed. He absently began to channel magic from his fingers and tried weaving it into something. The boy muttered in his sleep and turned over, accidentally placing his arm against Loki's. Loki then realized something, cursing softly, he placed his had against Natsu's forehead. The boy was much too hot for a mortal. He looked around to make sure that no one else was near the room before he turned his arm blue using his Frost Giant magic before wrapping it in cloth and applying it to the boys forehead. Loki let a ghost of a smile slip by as the boy nearly immediately curled into his hand.

He could still hear the Avengers talking in the kitchen, deciding what to do with him when he heard the elevator open, he quickly changed his arm back to normal, causing Natsu to whimper from the sudden loss his human ice pack. But when he looked to the elevator to see who came out, no one was there. "Wow, why does this kid have pink hair." Loki would later deny that he had jumped as he whirled around only to come face to face with a man with white hair. He quickly schooled his surprised features." And who, pray tell are you?" A quirky smile appeared on his face as he jabbed a thumb towards himself. "The name's Quicksilver."

Loki eyed him skeptically. " That's a rather odd name." Quicksilver pouted, jutting out his bottom lip." Oh yeah? So what's your name?"

"Loki, Loki Odinson"

His eyes lit up as they practically bulged out of his eye sockets" You're the guy who tried demolishing New York?"

Loki sighed , there was no getting rid of that now was there." Yes, that's me."

"Cool!"Before Loki could respond, Gray Chose that moment to walk in.

"Intruder!" he yelled out as he did a vague motion with his hands and ice was suddenly EVERYWHERE. Quicksilver ran out of the way and behind Gray, snickering quietly as he did so. "Was that Jet?" Asked Erza as she walked into the room, before noticing that Quicksilver was just mimicking Grays movements to avoid being seen, and sensing no real threat she walked out.

"ERZA!" or not. She briskly walked back in and bitch slapped Gray, and Loki unconsciously winced. " GET IN THE KITCHEN, WERE HAVING TORTELLINI!" She yelled to no one, but Natsu was up in an instant, swaying on his feet and Loki behind him ready to catch him if need be. " FOOD!" He yelled and look off down the hallway only to trip over his own feet. Loki picked him up and gave him a piggy back ride to the kitchen. Quicksilver and Gray both exchanged a look and then shrugged before following them in.

" Hey, my names Quicksilver and I'm hungry," he said as he pulled out a chair and sat down. " Wow, we're attracting all of the freaks now huh?" Quipped Tony before being elbowed in the side by Steve.

Clint then set down a candle on the table. " What the hell? What's with the candle Hawk-ass?" Clint ignored the Snarky-ness of Tony's comment and responded " I'm setting the mood for my Skitty-witty." Tony then stared across the table with a look akin to horror as he saw the JUMBO bag of Skittles that Clint had dubbed "Skitty-witty", not even realizing that the candle was missing.

"Oh God why…" All of the Avengers moaned, mentally preparing themselves for the battle to come, or they were preparing, before they heard an obscence slurping sound. "What the FUCK?!" Tony screeched as he realized that Natsu was eating the fire. Natsu stopped guzzling down the flames from the candle as he realized how quiet it had gotten and took in all of the shell shocked faces around him. "Wha'? I can' help it tha' its good" he said through a mouth full of flames.

"Are you a mutant?" Quicksilver asked from the end of the table. "Wha's tha'"

He asked, but before Quicksilver could answer him, Erza came prancing, yes prancing, into the room, with her beloved Strawberry Cake in hand. "I can see what you were talking about the Hufflepuff thing now." Said Tony taking in the scene.

Erza was just about to take her first bite of her precious homemade Strawberry cake before it exploded, yes exploded, "My cake.." she cried as she collapsed to the floor. All of the Avengers sweat dropped as Natasha got up to comfort Erza. " I'm really sorry, my hex powers got a little bit out of control there," spoke a new voice from the doorway. "Hey Sis," Said Quicksilver with a lopsided grin. "Boobs…." Spoke Happy.

**Well that was an odd ending…. Please leave reviews, I love hearing from you guys. Mack-attack out.**


	5. Wanna build a Snowman?

**Hey guys, this is Mack-attack. I'm supposed to be writing a case for Congress Debate right now, but I'm confused as hell so I'm just going to do this instead. Don't worry I'll work on the assignment later on at home where I can sit down and watch tutorials on how it works. Anyways on with the next chapter of ****NATSU MEETS THE AVENGERS!**

**Mack- Erza**

**Erza- Sure. Mack doesn't own any of the Fairy Tail or marvel characters.**

**Mack- Thank you for doing that without complaining Erza *glares at Natsu * For that you get a cake * ****pulls out Strawberry cake**** ***

**Erza- I love you so much right now * begins to eat cake ***

**Mack- Thanks, I love you too, now on with the story.**

Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver were staring at the blue cat thing with wide eyes. "Did that Cat…just talk?" Happy continued eating a piece of extra fishy pizza, paying no mind to the gaping mutants who were still staring at him. Quicksilver was the first one to have an actual intelligent response.

"Wait. Were you staring at my sisters boobs?"

" Well it's kind of hard not to notice them the way she's flaunting them around."

"Says the guy who's shirtless."

" I'm not shirtless."

"Gray look down."

"SHIT!"

As Gray was trying to put his shirt back on Tony had turned to their new guest. " And who are you?" It took Scarlet a while to realize that she was the one he was talking to. " My names Wanda, but I go by the Scarlet Witch, or Scarlet for short." Tony seemed to pause for a bit, swirling around the beer in his glass, eyes darting in between Scarlet and Quicksilver," So what brings you two to my humble tower." Scarlet snorted. " This tower is anything BUT humble. We came here because I sensed a fluxuation in energy. Her eyes briefly turned to the mages.

"HAPPY! Stop trying to deep-throat the pizza!" Everyone froze as they turned to look at Natsu. " Natsu.. Do you even know what deep-throating is?" Erza began tentatively. Natsu took on a thoughtful expression. "Isn't that when you take a guys—." He never got to finish that sentence for a maiden with blonde hair had rushed in, key ring in hand. "NATSU DRAGNEEL! THIS ISN'T A SEX ED CLASS!"

Soon enough all of the mages in the room were clinging to the flustered blonde. "What did I miss?" She asked confused. Gray and Erza both looked over to Natsu and then back to Lucy. "I think that it's better that you didn't know." Everyone else nodded their heads in silent agreement.

" Marco!" Everyone looked over to Wanda in confusion.

"Polo!" came the reply from Clint as he ran over to embrace his fellow Marco-Poloer. "Clint-Sempai!" yelled Quicksilver joining in, hugging the older man. Natasha was glaring at the happy scene before swiftly turning around to look at the mages, with an aura of darkness around her. " Hug me." She said and the mages just kind of awkwardly scooted towards each other and closer to the Black Widow who was still glaring at them in a "LOVE ME!" way. When they finally got close enough she pulled them into a bone-crushing hug.

After they were released Natsu stopped and glared at Gray. "Wait WHAT?! Natsu stomped over. "What did you just call me Bitch?!"

" I didn't say anything Flame-breath."

Erza glared over at them causing them to quickly stop glaring at each other and hug, satisfied she turned back around.

"Hey, Natsu." Gray elbowed him in the side.

"What do you want Ice-face."

"Do you want to build a snowman~" He sang, or was singing until an energy blast narrowly missed his head and hit the wall behind him. He slowly looked back to see a horrified Thor and Loki, with a scepter in hand. " I DON'T WANT TO BUILD A FUCKING SNOWMAN!" Shouted poor Loki, looking traumatized.

"Language," Repramended Steve, causing Tony to snort.

" Is no one else confused as to why Loki somehow got his scepter back?"

Everything was finally calming down when Gray chose to speak up again.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman…" This time the energy did hit him, " OH MY FUCKING ODIN." While Erza was helping a stunned Gray to his feet, Thor was hugging Loki, who was crying into his shoulder. "Shhhh, There is Nay Marshmallow here." Loki hiccupped " But he was just too fluffy." Cried Loki. Thor hugged him more. " I cannot de-activate until you say that you are satisfied with your care." This just made Loki cry harder. " At least it wasn't the pink haired beast or the boy of Frost." Now he was wailing.

It was now night time and since Steve found it unethical to boot Wanda and Quicksilver out at this hour, he gave them his room for the night and took to sleeping in the living room with Natsu. Steve slowly let sleep claim him as his vision grew dark and he snuggled closer into his blanket.

Steve barely registered waking up as he peeked over at the clock. 2:34 am. He looked around, noticing that the couch was empty and decided to look for Natsu, nearly tripping over Fury in the process, he really hoped that the director wasn't comatose. He slowly made his way through the winding halls of the tower before he realized that he had walked in a full circle and still hadn't found Natsu. He was beginning to freak out until he had realized that he hadn't checked the kitchen yet. He wandered on into the kitchen, picking up the dim light from the fridge. He heard a shuffling noise and nearly laughed when he saw Natsu with his hand stuck in the ice box. " Need any help there?" Wait..Natsu..he was looking a little flushed. Steve was growing worried at the lack of response. "Natsu?" Steve stepped closer and barely had any time to react as Natsu's eyes slid closed and he began to fall forwards. Catching him, Steve did the next logical thing to do. "PEPPER!"

**Hey guys I'm going to try to update more now. Please leave reviews, I'll love you forever if you do. :3**


	6. Salt n' Pepper

**Literally, reading the reviews for this story has accumulated over the years always puts a smile on my face, so I've decided to put aside a few hours to write the next update*Does a happy dance*. I also quit Speech and Debate so Case writing will never get in the way of this story ever again. Anyways, I'm going to stop talking now because you guys are probably here to read the story so, without further delay, here's the next chapter of ****NATSU MEETS THE AVENGERS****! **

**Mack- Do the thing please**

**Natsu-No.**

**Mack-Do you have to do this everytime?**

**Natsu-Yes.**

**Mack-…Please?**

**Natsu- *sighs* Fine. Mack doesn't own Fairytail or the Avengers.**

**Mack- Wait...shouldn't you be passed out right now?**

**Natsu-…No.**

**Mack-...but I thought…okay. On with the story.**

Steve had no idea what to do. It was 2:40 in the morning, the director was probably comatose, and there was a passed out teenage boy in his arms. So of course, he did the next logical thing; "PEPPER!" He yelled as he ran towards where he knew her room to be, footsteps thundering down the hall as he went.

The trip only took him a couple of minutes and by the time he reached her room, Natsu was already beginning to heat up again. He flung the door open and stormed into the room again. He saw a form in the bed. "PEPPER!" He yelled again as he shook her awake, keeping Natsu securely in his arms.

"Hm?" she sat up. That's funny, Steve didn't remember Pepper having black hair. "Oh. It's just you. How may I help you Captain?" Loki's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Steve stood there for a moment, face red with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry to bother you but where's Pepper? I really kind of need her right now…" Steve managed to stutter out as he tried not to look at Loki. "Stark informed me that Mrs. Potts was out of town for business and that I could stay here..."He trailed off as he finally spotted Natsu still clinging to Steve.

"Is the mortal okay?" He asked, tried to hide his concerned tone as he observed the sweat pouring down the boy's pale face. "I don't know… he passed out again and his fevers gone back up…" He trailed off as he glanced over at Natsu again. Loki's brows furrowed for a moment as he remembered what had occurred earlier that day. "Give him to me." He said as he reached for a nearby bed sheet before winding it around his arm, before activating his Frost Giant magic.

Steve stared at Loki's now blue arm before reluctantly handing Natsu to Loki, who immediately placed his hand to Natsu's forehead, causing the boy to once again curl up around him. They stood in silence for a moment before Loki spoke. "It seems as if his flow of magic has been disrupted. That must have happened before they teleported or during the teleportation itself…" Loki trailed off before his eyes became hard. "What condition did you find him in again?" Steve hesitated.

"When we found him he was pretty bloody and bruised but we just assumed it to be from the whole crashing into the ground thing." Loki stared. "I may be wrong but mortals usually don't get impaled by just smacking against the ground. At least, unless he fell onto some sort of structure when he crashed, but by what you just said that didn't happen." Steve did a double take. "Wait—impaled?" A surprised expression fleeted across Loki's face. "You mean to tell me that he's been with you for two days and you didn't even notice this?" He pulled Natsu's shirt up to reveal a puncture wound that had been seared shut.

Steve could only stare. "I think his body kept heating up in an attempt to burn the wound closed and he keeps passing out due to the pain and blood loss." Loki said as he set off to explain magic and all its complexities only to be interrupted when Steve's hand slowly touched Natsu's wound. "How did we miss this?" He whispered, shocked. Loki scoffed "Perhaps it's because you're all a bunch of blundering idiots."

Steve glowered over at him and Loki's gaze fell back down to Natsu. "But still, just because the wound is closed doesn't mean that there's no more internal damage… for all we know his insides could be all kinds of messed up right now. I don't even know how we would be able to fix such a delicate matter without causing more harm than what's already been done." He sighed, running a hand across his face in a frustrated manner. "I believe I know somebody who could help with that." Spoke Erza from the doorway, scaring Loki and Steve half to death.

"I think that she fell through that portal thing along with the rest of us and just popped out at a different location, similar to how Lucy, Gray, and I arrived." She droned as she walked over briskly and gave Natsu a once over. "Sorry to interrupt, but it was hard to not come investigate with Steve yelling about spices at 2:40 in the morning." Neither Steve or Loki were in the mood to correct her so they just went with it.

"Okay, so how are we going to find her?" asked Steve. Erza looked at him. "She's got blue hair and a talking she-cat, I seriously doubt it's going to be hard." Clint giggled from the doorway scaring all three of them to death, again. "What is this a party?" questioned Loki, accompanied by the raise of an elegant eyebrow. "Sorry," he giggled again, "it's just I know this flying boy who can track children because he's best friends with Santa." They all stared long and hard at him. "I think that sugar gave you brain damage."

They all stared at Clint a bit more before they all shook their heads. "Let's just ask Scarlet if she can track her magical signature like she did for us." Erza said, before heading down to Steve's room, followed by Steve, Clint, and a Loki carrying an unconscious Natsu piggy back style. "Wait—how did you know that she was staying in my room?" Steve asked, upon reaching their destination. Erza smiled creepily at him "It was woman's intuition." She then proceeded to kick the door open.

**Woohoo! Just finished cranking out a chapter! Yus! Okay, so I just wanted to give a shout out to some reviewers before I head off into the void of darkness again, because I really love you guys, but in a completely platonic way. **

**myownersmanual**

**h zzz**

**lambo-bovino kun**

**DaManWOFear**

**Yami-The Lord of Darkness**

**RaphaelplusMikey**

**Shadow Kiss Canadian**

**Rebmul**

**tana1100**

**Kurohi Rokujou**

**MangaArtist36**

**StarDragonBuster**

**HiddenHero220**

**Actiongirl101**

**wittyusernames**

**SteamRail74**

**miriti1**

**JAMIEJ88**

**callmepie**

**Yui**

**A winter storm**

**Devil Wolf Girl**

**TykkiMikk**

**thatrandommangalovinggirl9**

**Cira Heartfilia**

**jizang**

**Mew Sakura the Cyniclon**

**fantasyfan12341234**

**The Lord Merlin**

**FullmetalDragonslayer**

**alexc123**

**MaddyR**

**Silverskye wings**

**bookygurl3400**

**Black Bankai**

**P.S. I think this is a semi-crack? _/(-_-)\\_**


	7. Skittle Boxers

**I'm back again with another chapter, but first some stuff to get out of the way, because I accidentally caused more confusion than I meant to. This story was meant to be set after the Tenrou Island arc and I just gave Natsu the stab wound to help the plot along. **

**Mack-Gray Do the thing.**

**Gray- Doesn't Natsu usually do this?**

**Mack- *Shoving Natsu's unconscious body into closet*Who's Natsu?**

**Gray-…Mack doesn't own Fairytail or the Avengers?**

**Mack- *claps Gray on the back* Good Job! **

The Resounding bang from the door hitting the wall immediately awoke everyone. "What the Hell was that?!" Questioned Tony as he ran out of his bedroom in his Skittle boxers, only to trip over Director Fury. "Fudge!" He screamed attempting to get up and run towards the room again, only for his ankle to be grabbed by the unconscious man.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Steve as Tony's second agonized wail reverberated through the tower. Thor shook his head. "Huh, must be my imagination then." He turned back towards Erza as the red-headed hellion approached Scarlet who was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's up?" she croaked groggily as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I need your help tracking someone." Scarlet gave her a questioning look.

"What kind of person do you need me to track."

"Someone with a magical signature like his." Erza pointed over at Natsu, who was still glued to Loki's back. Scarlet took on a thoughtful look.

"Now that I think about it, I did sense someone like that back in Queens…" She trailed off looking over at her brother, who smacked his hand against his forehead in realization. "Oh yeah! There was this girl who had really long blue hair and a weird cat doll with her…. Now that I think about it, it kind of looked like him!" He said pointing over at Happy who had stumbled into the room in a drunken manner.

Erza took on a contemplative look. "That must be Wendy and Carla."

"What about Wendy and Carla?" Questioned Gray from the door. "Wait! Did they come here with us?!" He shouted, alarmed.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Cried Quicksilver who covered his eyes as fast as he could, but unfortunately not fast enough, he had already seen too much.

"I'M NOT NAKED!"

"Gray, look down."

"SHIT, NOT AGAIN!"

Gray then ran off in attempt to find something to cover himself with, which wasn't too hard considering that he found a trail of his clothes leading all the way back to his room.

Erza then turned back to Scarlet and Quicksilver. "You two said that you saw them in Queens, correct?"

"Yeah and—OH SHIT!" Quicksilver cut himself off before sprinting over to Erza and grabbing her shoulders. "How old is she?" He questioned, worry clear in his voice.

"12 years old, why are you asking?" Erza inquired, confusion clear on her face. Quicksilver turned around to face Scarlet.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for someone her age to be wandering around QUEENS alone at this time of night?" He asked panicked. Scarlet's face soon took on the same expression as she quickly crossed the room and grabbed her clothes, before heading to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Scarlet turned to face Erza. "I'm getting dressed, the sooner we get to your friend the better, trust me. You should go do the same."

Loki and Steve, who were already dressed in their civilian clothing went into the living room to wait for the others.

"Guys a little help here." Wheezed a voice from behind the couch. Steve peered over the edge only to see Tony being hugged in a death grip by Shield's Director. "Well this is certainly a surprise." Drawled Loki in a somewhat amused manner, which earned him a glare from the captivated man. "Just help me up." He seethed from between clenched teeth.

"I don't know Tony, you didn't ask nicely." Reprimanded Steve. Tony's glare intensified. "Help me up PLEASE." Not a second later Tony was roughly pulled away from the Directors 'loving embrace' except now…..He was stuck being hugged by Natsu.

"When did he even get up?" Steve asked Loki who observed his back once more in a confused manner before turning back to face Steve, shrugging. "WHAT AM I TO YOU PEOPLE?! SOME KIND OF CUDDLE TOY?!" Shouted Tony as he attempted to wiggle his way out of Natsu's grip, before he was once again pulled roughly away from his captor by Clint.

"Thanks for saving me Clint." Said Tony in a grateful manner. "These guys weren't even—What are you doing?" Tony was now staring at Clint with something akin to fear. "Oh nothing, I'm just so happy to see you again, my Skitty-witty." He cooed, hugging Tony, who growled savagely, causing Clint to immediately let go. "Wow, you're frisky tonight Skitty." Tony gagged as he took shelter behind Steve. "Keep that psycho away from me!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't wear boxers with his guilty pleasure printed on them," said Natasha as she entered the room. "Do us all a favor Tony and get dressed, were going out to find a girl who can help him." She said as she made a vague gesture at Natsu. Confusion clouded Tony's eyes as he glanced over at the boy who was now snoring obnoxiously on the floor. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing much, he was just impaled." Said Loki sarcastically as he walked over to Natsu and attempted to pick him up, only to have the teen roll away. "Impaled?" Choked Tony, his eyes bulging out of his head in surprise. "Yes, yes, I already had a discussion with your Captain over how incompetent you all are." He snorted in exasperation before finally being able to catch Natsu and sling him over his shoulder.

"C'mon, we need to go, who knows what could be happening to her right now." Whined Quicksilver worriedly from the doorway as he vibrated in place nervously. "Were coming, hang on jeez." Said Scarlet as her and Erza approached the doorway along with Thor, Bruce and Gray, the latter causing Quicksilver to shudder in disgust, before he regained his composure.

"Guys we need to go NOW." Scarlet nodded in agreement. She turned around to face Tony, Loki, Clint, and Steve. "You guys should stay here to keep an eye on Natsu."

"But-But…fine." After receiving nods from them, she turned back around and left, the others filing out behind her.

After the somewhat fast elevator ride down they congregated in front of Stark Tower. "Here's the deal, I want everyone searching in pairs in different sections of Queens and parts of the surrounding area, we don't know how far she's gone since Silver and I saw her, so we need to cover as much area as fast as we can, and Thor, I want you to search from above and see if you can get a better view of things from up there, things that we wouldn't be able to see if we were on foot." After double checking that Thor knew what an Arial Search was, they set out, each person heading out to their designated area.

They were a couple hours into the search when they found her.

Erza really should have been expecting it, knowing how the FairyTail guild causes trouble wherever they go… Erza heard crying from within an alleyway. "Do you hear that?" She asked Quicksilver, who slowly nodded his head. They approached the mouth of the alley. "Hello?" she called, worried. "Is anyone in here?" The sobbing sounds stopped abruptly. "E-Erza…. Is that you?" called the voice from further within the inky blackness.

"Yes. Wendy is that you?" a relieved sigh came from within the tunnel before Erza saw Carla stumble out. "We need your help, There's someone with us and he's hurt real bad. Wendy patched him up as best as she could but he's still in critical condition." Erza nodded solemnly. Not soon after, Wendy appeared, a costumed man draped over her shoulder as she struggled to carry him. Erza stepped forward to assist as Quicksilver stood dumbly, staring at the prone figure being held between their bodies.

"Is that...Spiderman?"

**Hahahahahahahahahaha! That's the end of this chapter! I bet you guys weren't expecting that were you?! Anyways this was pretty fun to write and I hope that I can find the time to do it again soon. If I can't, just know that I still love this story and you guys are awesome! Mack-Attack OUT!**


End file.
